


i'm happy for you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Baru kembali setelah satu minggu, pria pirang itu malah bersikap sombong lagi. Rinne memang rindu, tetapi ia tak sudi mengaku kali ini. Maka ia kembali bercerita, tanpa menyadari ada yang berhasil ia tularkan pada si pria pirang.





	i'm happy for you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 09: i'm happy you.

"Halo, Teicchi."

"Oh, Deidara. Kukira kau sudah mati."

"Hei, kejam sekali. Nanti kau sedih."

Rinne melirik dengan kesal pada pria pirang yang baru saja tiba. "Apa boleh buat. Kau muncul lagi setelah tak ada kabar."

Deidara terkekeh setelahnya. "Well, aku pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa menggunakan perangkat komunikasi."

Wanita itu masih menggembungkan pipi. Ia memang kesal karena tidak bertemu dengan Deidara selama satu minggu lebih.

"Memangnya kau ke mana? Ke neraka?" Mata cerahnya masih memberi tatap sinis.

Tawa Deidara mengudara lagi. "Boleh, sebut saja begitu." Kemudian iris langitnya tersita pada minuman wanita itu. "Blue lagoon?"

Atensi Rinne tak lagi pada Deidara, ia ikut terseret pada gelas minuman di depannya. "Iya. Mau coba? Ini enak. Aku minum ini beberapa hari terakhir."

Deidara menyeringai. "Kau tak minum itu karena merindukanku, 'kan?"

Empat siku tercetak di pelipis si wanita ikal. "HAAH?! KAITANNYA MINUMAN INI DENGANMU?!"

Iris langit Deidara menatap dengan angkuh. "Minuman itu memiliki warna yang sama dengan mataku."

Rinne diam sejenak. Ia melirik lagi pada koktail di meja. Blue lagoon memang memiliki warna biru sebagai warna cairannya. Itu dari kurasao, dan warnanya memang sama dengan mata Deidara.

Wanita itu mendesis. "Ti-dak. Sama sekali tidak. Tak bisakah rasa percaya dirimu itu direduksi sedikit? Kau semakin menyebalkan dari hari ke hari, padahal baru muncul setelah bertahun-tahun."

Ya. Hari ini, Rinne tak akan mengakui. Demi segala bintang dan bulan, ia tak akan mengakui, bahwa blue lagoon yang ia pesan setiap hari ini disebabkan oleh rindunya pada pria pirang itu.

"Hanya satu minggu, Sayang. Kau semakin terlihat sangat merindukanku bila kau hiperbolis." Deidara masih menyeringai; ia senang sekali melihat wanita itu tersulut emosinya.

Si wanita pemilik iris kakao menenggak blue lagoon hingga setengah, berharap likuid biru itu bisa meredam rasa kesalnya.

"Daripada itu," ia meletakkan gelas di atas meja dengan sedikit tergesa. "Aku punya banyak cerita, Deidara! Banyak sekali!" Mata beningnya berbinar kala ia berhasil menaut iris langit pria itu.

Ia sudah cukup senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan si pria pirang.

Deidara tak jadi menyesap martini. Bibirnya memberi satu ukir senyum miring. "Tumpahkan. Aku tak menjadi teman bercerita yang baik akhir-akhir ini."

Senyum lebar dengan letup-letup gembira yang tampak infiniti, terlukis sempurna pada wajah Rinne.

"Dua hari yang lalu, direktur menaikkan gajiku! Pak Tua itu juga menaikkan jabatanku, Deidara!" Wanita itu berseru, dengan berapi-api dan penuh semangat.

Berhasil membuat Deidara memetakan senyum manis yang Rinne dambakan setiap hari; sayang sekali tak ia lihat sebab ia sedang bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

"Lalu, lalu, kautahu, Deidara?! Ketua divisiku yang tak tahu diri itu, dipecat, lho. Dipecat! Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dari ini!" Wanita itu terbahak keras-keras, merasa puas sekali. Ia bahkan hampir menyenggol gelas blue lagoon; gelas itu sempat bergoyang sedikit.

Deidara benar-benar tak jadi menyicipi martini. Pria itu justru duduk dengan tangan menopang dagu, memandangi si wanita bermata bulat penuh binar-binar bahagia.

Satu lagi senyum tulus, berhasil Deidara ukir pada wajah tampannya.

Deidara tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia juga bisa merasakan senang seperti malam ini. Letup-letup kebahagiaan wanita itu, menular padanya.

"Dan ini bagian yang paling luar biasa! Aku belum bilang apa jabatanku, 'kan?!" Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum atensi Rinne kembali lagi pada Deidara.

"Yeah, belum. Tetapi kurasa, aku sudah tahu, hm." Iris langit Deidara tak pindah dari wanita itu.

Si wanita cantik menaikkan dagu. "Apa?"

"Kau menggantikan posisi si ketua, benar?"

Wajah mungil Rinne berubah semakin cerah. "Tepat! Setelah si ketua tolol itu dipecat, Pak Tua memberiku mandat untuk menggantikan posisinya! Astaga, Deidara! Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini, kautahu! Banyak hal-hal yang sudah lama kuimpikan, menjadi kenyataan!" Kali ini, wanita itu benar-benar berdiri dari kursinya.

Ia terlampau gembira, benar-benar gembira; ia bahkan lupa bahwa tadi ia masih kesal dengan si pria pirang.

Tawa kecil Deidara mengudara.

Rinne duduk lagi di kursi. "Hei, apa? Kenapa kau tertawa, hah?" Manik beningnya memicing penuh selidik pada pria itu.

Deidara meraih gelas martini; masih tertawa. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku suka melihatmu." Ia mengujar ringan, tanpa beban, sembari menyesap likuid segar martini.

Tanpa menyadari ubah-ubah ekspresi pada rupa jelita si wanita berhidung mancung. Napasnya terasa berhenti ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir pria pirang itu.

Rinne buang muka, ia tak mau mengambil fokus pada ujar-ujar Deidara, dengan menenggak habis blue lagoon demi mengalihkan pikir-pikir.

"Sepertinya, baru kali ini kulihat kau membawa cerita bahagia. Kukira, kau akan terus-terusan membawa sampah duka padaku." Deidara menambahkan, setelah menggigit sedikit buah zaitun di gelas.

Wanita itu mendelik. "Ah, kau memang menyebalkan."

Untung sekali ia berusaha tak peduli pada kalimat terakhir Deidara tadi. Sebab, yang selanjutnya malah terdengar mengesalkan.

Meski ia tak pernah tahu, bahwa detik itu, Deidara memang tak berbohong sama sekali. Pria itu tak sedang menebar dusta; Deidara memang ikut senang sekali ketika melihat Rinne bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

Karena, setidaknya, Deidara bisa merasa gembira sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
